Apple pie
by padfoot-is-better-than-you
Summary: James decides that the way to Lily's heart is through an atrocious old muggle song. Set in seventh year. Oneshot. References to slash... YAY! JPLE!


**Hey people, sorry I haven't written anything for ages... ahem.**

**This is just a oneshot I wrote this morning. I think it's cute... **

**I couldn't bring myself to not include_ any_ slash, so it is mentioned briefly, never fear!**

**PLEEEEEEASE review! Sirius will love you forever if you do.**

**I should probably let you read the story now...**

Lily sighed as she lay in the girls' seventh-year dormitory. Outside, the wind was howling ferociously, but inside, the room was silent but for the tossing and turning of its single conscious occupant. The girl with flaming hair knew what was keeping her awake, though she hated to admit it, even to herself.

James Potter.

Who knew that three syllables could hold such conflicting emotions? A lot of the time, she loathed that tall, annoyingly handsome boy. At others, however, she was fascinated by him. The way he always messed up his hair to look like he'd just been flying on his precious broomstick, the way his glasses slid down his nose so endearingly…

Ugh. That boy. She'd been harassed by him ever since about their third or fourth year at Hogwarts, but it had only been recently that she'd begun to realise just how charming and funny and cute he was.

_God,_ she reflected _I'm sounding like a love-struck school girl… _completely disregarding the fact that she was both of these things._ Thinking about him will mean the end of my sanity, it really will. _Lily sighed once more, rolling over onto her other side. If only she had a soft toy to cuddle, just to off-set the loneliness.

She paused for a moment, then pulled her extra pillow into her arms. But it wasn't the same, she decided. A furry little bear or cat would work so much better, or even… No! She mustn't think about that. Maybe, just maybe she'd accept his next proposition… Possibly.

**Scene**

"Look, Padfoot, here is where you started the whole downhill roll. It's supposed to be _this _star, not _that _one." Remus was helping Sirius finish his astronomy homework by proof-reading it, but it was not going well.

"Oh, fuck. That's due next period!" Sirius moaned into his hands.

"It's okay. Just ask Professor Smythe for an extension. You know that he just wants the work done, even if you take a little longer." Remus scooted over and put his arms around the dark-haired teen, pressing his lips softly to his hair. Sirius sighed.

"Fine, but only because you're so cute."

"How does that factor into it?"

"I don't know. You're the smart one."

"You're so weird." Remus shook his head.

"I know. But it's sexy weird, right? I'd hate to think that I couldn't turn you on…"

"Oi, Padfoot! Why the hell are you in here?" James had come striding over to their little corner in the Library. Sirius quailed under his furious glare.

"I-I had to get Moony to look over my astronomy chart, but it turned out that it was totally wrong, so I…" He trailed off.

"You sicken me. Choosing homework over helping me with my latest protracted plot to win Lily's heart?"

"Do you even know what protracted means?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… It is another form of the word awesome. For instance, I am protracted."

Remus sniggered at James' unintentional innuendo. James glared at him.

"So anyway, what did you actually need me to help you with?" Sirius asked, holding back a cackle himself.

"Well, you know how you're so good at music, um I was wondering if you'd help me learn some lyrics…?"

**Scene**

"No, it's _pizza-pie_, not apple pie!"

"But why? Apple pie sounds so much better..."

"Yes, but the song _says _pizza-pie."

"Whatever. I'm still saying apple pie. She loves apple pie."

"Good luck... You really will need it."

"Thanks!"

"Ow! Don't hit me! That hurt."

"But your head is just so hittable! I couldn't resist..."

"Stupid freaking..."

"I'm not listening!"

"Screw you."

"No thanks. Moony will be happy to oblige, I'm sure."

"Hey, good idea actually... I think it's his turn to-"

"Noooooo!! Spare me! Aaahhh!"

"Heh."

**Scene**

What _are_ you doing, Potter?"Lily demanded, standing at the top of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories, hands on hips. James was on one knee at the foot of the stairs, apparently trying to serenade Lily.

"When the moon hits your eyes like a big apple pie, that's amouré…" He warbled, shockingly off-key.

"Oh God…" she muttered to herself, before shouting, "If I come down there and talk to you, will you shut up?"

"When-" James started, looking pleasantly surprised "Of course, yeah!" He didn't seem a bit phased by the fact that most of Gryffindor house was clustered around, looking not a little disappointed that Lily didn't appear to be about to knee James in the crotch or something equally hilarious. He jumped to his feet and reached out his hand for Lily to take. She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't honestly think that I want to be escorted, do you?" Inside, her heart was fluttering with excitement.

"When the-" James smiled, breaking into song once more.

"Okay, okay!" She took his hand, and he led her away from the dispersing crowd and up the stairs to the boys' dormitories "Jeebus… Wait, why are we going up here?" She asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry, I just want to talk. No funny-business." He assured her. Somehow, that failed to calm her nerves.

She was appalled with herself. Why was she so edgy? He'd said it himself, no 'Funny-business'. Maybe it was the fact that she was actually going to be totally alone with him for the first time, in a room filled with beds, no less.

"Okay, here we are." James had obviously attempted to tidy the room up; there were clothes shoved under beds and all the bedspreads but his seemed to be bulging slightly. He pulled her over to his bed and they both sat down.

"So, Potter, what did you drag me up here to talk about?" Lily asked, tugging her hand from his, somewhat reluctantly.

"I wanted to ask you if… if you want to go to the three broomsticks for a drink next Hogsmeade weekend?" He ran his hand through his hair nervously. Lily sighed.

"You do realise how many times you've asked me that question, and that the answer tends to be the same?" She replied gently.

"Yes, but I thought that this time it'd be different. I mean, before now, I've always just asked out of the blue in front of heaps of other people. Now," He looked into those beloved green eyes "We're alone, and I'm not embarrassing you. Well, not anymore..." he looked slightly guilty. Lily could tell that, for once in his life, he was utterly serious. He really did want her to say yes, didn't he?

"I… I don't know what to say." She frowned, looking away.

"Then say yes." James put his hand under her chin and pulled her face gently around so that she was looking at him again. He then touched his fingers to her fore-head, smoothing out the frown she wore on her beautiful face. Her eyes widened. The intimacy of the gesture, and the fact that she was allowing him to do it, shocked her.

James leaned in and kissed Lily, pressing their lips together softly.

After a few seconds he pulled away, looking carefully at her face, gauging her reaction. She raised her hand. James recoiled slightly, preparing himself for the inevitable slap. Instead he felt a warm, soft hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forwards. Their lips were mashed together again, and they kissed passionately. Lily moved her lips to his ear, and in a rush of warm, moist breath, she murmured softly, "I'd love to."

James' heart felt as though it would burst with the happiness he felt as the result of those three whispered syllables. They had made this year the best of his life so far. Forget the exams, mountains of difficult homework, even Snape's latest attempt to humiliate him. As long as Lily was with him, it was perfect.

**So, what'd you think? Tell me! even if you didn't like it, I'll take your thoughts into consideration for next time :)**

**I love you all!**


End file.
